oneshots
by reidnparker
Summary: oneshots here.
1. welcome to my oneshots!

request a oneshot here! I write crossovers, and singles. Mainly of cm, leverage, twd and spn.

enjoy reading! :)


	2. oneshot 1 Parker is stubborn part 1

**_in which Parker begins to regret coming on a certain mission._**

Seven hours had passed since their late morning briefing, and it was now six pm. The team were preparing to leave for their mission, whilst Parker was busy downing her umpteenth cup of coffee. She had to stay awake and alert for this mission, without the team trying to baby her.

"Parker? Come in here for a second, Nate wants me to just go over this again with you." Eliot's voice echoed through the empty hallway beside her office. She followed to where Eliot was standing by a chair, and sat down as he gestured.

That was her first mistake. The sound of handcuffs clicking filled her ears, and before Parker knew it she had been immobilised. Pulling her right wrist with a lot of force wasn't going to get her out of being trapped against the table leg, no matter how hard she tried.

"Lock picks, please." Eliot held his hand out, and Parker pouted. She reached into her back jeans pocket for the first one, and then made Eliot turn away as she reached for the second.

"The one in your shoe," he raised an eyebrow, and Parker audibly groaned.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. We'll unlock you when we get back." Eliot placed some water and pills on the table in front of her, along with a bottle of cough syrup. Then, he left the room.

As the sound of the door locking cut off, Parker looked around at her surroundings. "Well, this sucks." She exclaimed, using her free hand to prop up her chin.

"It worked?!" Nate sounded genuinely surprised, as Eliot climbed into the back of the surveillance van... Without Parker.

"Yep. Guess she's really off her game when she's sick," Eliot replied, as everyone continued to look astounded and somewhat bemused.

It didn't take long to get to the building nearby- luckily their job was local tonight. Sophie was prepared to act as a desperate parent, who was going to beg the nighttime staff to let her see the boss man, since her son was in grave danger from his medical condition. Reid was a little less prepared to carry out Parker's job as well as his, but he was trying his best not to show this. And, Hardison, Nate and Eliot were reading for surveillance duties- as well as surveillance, Eliot was always on standby to get the team out of any sticky situations.

Once everyone was in their positions, Hardison carried out an earbud check. Reid had successfully managed to climb through the open window, courtesy of Eliot who left it open after his undercover sweep that he carried out earlier that day. Spencer was now standing in the second floor cleaning cupboard, taking deep breaths in and out before he entered the air vent in front of him.

"You weren't gonna wait for me?" A voice suddenly sounded behind him, causing Reid to yelp in fright and stumble slightly- causing him to have a dancing match with a mop. He turned around to see none other than Parker.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Reid temporarily took his earbud out, as he whisper shouted at Parker as loud as he could.

"Brushing my teeth... What does it look like?" She responded with extra sarcasm, and although her voice was scratchy, it seemed that somebody had heard her over Reid's earbud. When he heard a voice coming through it, Reid quickly placed it back in.

"What? No, Hardison... Nope, she's not here. I-I!'m talking to myself. Yeah, I swear... Um, that noise? I don't know, I'm inside the air vent maybe it was an echo of something." Reid began to ramble awkwardly, trying to make up a cover story as Hardison could hear Parker coughing in the background.

He began to climb inside the air vent so as to stay true to his story, and Parker followed closely behind. "What are you doing now?!" Reid whisper shouted again, earning a chorus of eye rolls from everyone who was listening in to them.

"Reid, we know she's behind you." Nate monotoned over their communication system, causing Reid to start rambling on about how he hadn't let her come with him, she just kind of followed.

Nate just told him to focus, and to tell Parker that he'd deal with her later. It was fairly dark in the vent, so Reid had a torch to shine in front of him. A sudden noise from behind him caused Spencer to jump, which meant hitting his head on the ceiling above.

"Oops," Parker murmured, placing her hand over her mouth to try and stop any laughter from echoing inside the vent.

"Parker, you're extremely close behind me... Could you move back a little?" Reid asked slightly awkwardly, feeling slightly claustrophobic right now.

"Well, maybe if you moved a little faster." Parker spoke through gritted teeth, as she tried to reply in a nice tone.

"I'm only politely asking you to move back!" He replied in defence, his voice rising in volume a little.

"And, I'm only politely asking you to go faster!" Parker snapped in retaliation, earning a group of synchronised 'shush!'ing from the members of the team who were listening in on them.

Thankfully, few seconds later and Reid had reached the room he would be canvassing, so he headed off away from Parker, and they split their separate ways. She had no earbud in, which was most likely just the start of a recipe for disaster.

But, it seemed as if everything was going fine. Parker had easily cracked open the safe, and retrieved the copious amounts of dollar bills stuffed inside. Reid had found enough evidence to sell to the media, and incarcerate the leaders of the scam- to finally give the scammed families a fair lawsuit. The pair of them were now heading back into the air vents, whilst Sophie was still successfully distracting most of the guards on the first floor.

Parker groaned slightly- she had never felt out of breath in a mission before, but right now she was beginning to feel tired. She paused for a few moments to catch her breath, glancing down at the money to remind her of the good she was doing here. She smiled a little, and then began to move on again...

... But, her body decided that she hadn't suffered enough today. As she was overcome by a sudden sneeze, the guards who were walking just below the vent cover stopped in their tracks. "Bless you," one of them exclaimed. The other looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"That wasn't me..." He trailed off, as the pair of them raised their eyes to where an opening in the wall became visible.

"There's someone in the vents! Call security downstairs, we have a security breach. Get the cops on this, now!" The first man shouted, and Parker cursed under her breath. She knew that there wasn't anywhere near enough time to escape, but she just silently hoped that Reid was almost out by now- considering he was only on the second floor all this time.

"What's going on? Sir, please!" Sophie noticed the panicked change in the men around her, their behaviours and manners suddenly becoming more erratic rather than calm.

"M'am, please just leave. Come back tomorrow, okay?" The receptionist asked, and Sophie watched as the woman beside him began to dial a number. She heard her whispering about a security breach, and her heart skipped a beat or two.

"A security breach, oh gosh!" Sophie spoke loud and clear, to make sure that everyone with their earbuds on heard them.

"Reid, have you been made?" Nate asked, just as Reid was climbing out of the air vent inside the cleaning cupboard.

"No, I'm literally just about to get out... Hardison, is it safe?" Reid stopped moving, as he heard voices scattered around outside of the door ahead of him.

Hardison took a couple of seconds to tap into the cameras surrounding the hallways nearby the cleaning cupboard. It showed to other guards hurrying back down to reception. "It's safe, but there's guards all heading down to reception... So, hurry because the elevator is just a couple of metres away from that window." He answered, trying not to think about how it was Parker who must've gotten herself caught.

"Dammit, Parker has no earbud. Listen... Sophie, get out of there now. The cops should arrive in four minutes," Nate ordered, and Sophie wasn't going to hang around. She took her chance to leave whilst everyone was in chaos, still keeping her sobbing act present. With a shout saying she'd be back tomorrow with a lawyer, she hurried out of there as fast as her heels could carry her.

Reid was currently doing the same, as he kept the exposing files and cash close to his chest in the black bag he brought with him. He rushed towards the window, throwing the bag out first before he hoisted himself through it. Just as he made his not so graceful landing, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching from inside the building.

"Hey, this freakin' window is open!" A gruff voice boomed, and Reid stayed as still as possible underneath it. If he ran now, they might hear him and send some guards his way. He really didn't want to be the second member of their team to be arrested in one night.

"Shut it before the thief gets out, it must be how they got in." The other one replied, just before their walkie-talkies announced something. Thankfully this meant that they hurried off, and once their footsteps had pattered away into the distance, Reid began to run for the alleyway down the road- where their van was parked.

Meanwhile, Parker had finally reached the cleaning cupboard. Sirens were blaring in the distance, and she couldn't hear anyone outside. Slowly creaking the door open, the coast was clear. She broke out into a run as she made her way for the... Closed window. Crap.

"Sir, turn around, drop the cash, and put your hands up." Two guns clicked from behind her, and Parker closed her eyes out of frustration.

"I am _not_ a Sir," she kept hold of the cash, and turned around to face the four armed policeman. Their eyes widened slightly in surprise, as they realised that their thief was a woman.

"Are you armed?" The first one practically yelled, as if she didn't have enough of a headache already. Jeez.

"No, but I bet you'd just _love_ to frisk me." Parker rolled her eyes, finally raising her hands and letting the cash fall to the ground- not being overly fond of four weapons being pointed at her.

"Alright, that's enough talking. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." The second policeman took out his handcuffs, and walked towards her, as he began to spew out her rights.

Parker mimed to the boring drivel in a mocking manner, trying to resist the urge to kick out at the men as they patted her down. Once they knew she was in fact unarmed, her hands were placed behind her back, and the handcuffs clicked shut. Twice in one day, she thought to herself.

"I'm really not in the mood for this," she grumbled, beginning to cough- which didn't stop the policemen from shoving her forwards and down the steps of the glass building behind them.

Parker looked to her right, watching as a black van drove out of sight and around the corner that was in the distance. They obviously wouldn't drive right past the cop cars, so they would have to take the long way home.

"M'am, do you understand you are being arrested for theft, trespassing and breaking and entering?" The third cop behind the two who were escorting her, spoke up. Parker simply ignored the man, and was then placed inside the back of a squad car.

Okay, maybe she shouldn't have turned up for his mission after all...


	3. oneshot 1 Parker's in trouble p2

**_in which Parker begins to regret coming on a certain mission._**

Seven hours had passed since their late morning briefing, and it was now six pm. The team were preparing to leave for their mission, whilst Parker was busy downing her umpteenth cup of coffee. She had to stay awake and alert for this mission, without the team trying to baby her.

"Parker? Come in here for a second, Nate wants me to just go over this again with you." Eliot's voice echoed through the empty hallway beside her office. She followed to where Eliot was standing by a chair, and sat down as he gestured.

That was her first mistake. The sound of handcuffs clicking filled her ears, and before Parker knew it she had been immobilised. Pulling her right wrist with a lot of force wasn't going to get her out of being trapped against the table leg, no matter how hard she tried.

"Lock picks, please." Eliot held his hand out, and Parker pouted. She reached into her back jeans pocket for the first one, and then made Eliot turn away as she reached for the second.

"The one in your shoe," he raised an eyebrow, and Parker audibly groaned.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. We'll unlock you when we get back." Eliot placed some water and pills on the table in front of her, along with a bottle of cough syrup. Then, he left the room.

As the sound of the door locking cut off, Parker looked around at her surroundings. "Well, this sucks." She exclaimed, using her free hand to prop up her chin.

"It worked?!" Nate sounded genuinely surprised, as Eliot climbed into the back of the surveillance van... Without Parker.

"Yep. Guess she's really off her game when she's sick," Eliot replied, as everyone continued to look astounded and somewhat bemused.

It didn't take long to get to the building nearby- luckily their job was local tonight. Sophie was prepared to act as a desperate parent, who was going to beg the nighttime staff to let her see the boss man, since her son was in grave danger from his medical condition. Reid was a little less prepared to carry out Parker's job as well as his, but he was trying his best not to show this. And, Hardison, Nate and Eliot were reading for surveillance duties- as well as surveillance, Eliot was always on standby to get the team out of any sticky situations.

Once everyone was in their positions, Hardison carried out an earbud check. Reid had successfully managed to climb through the open window, courtesy of Eliot who left it open after his undercover sweep that he carried out earlier that day. Spencer was now standing in the second floor cleaning cupboard, taking deep breaths in and out before he entered the air vent in front of him.

"You weren't gonna wait for me?" A voice suddenly sounded behind him, causing Reid to yelp in fright and stumble slightly- causing him to have a dancing match with a mop. He turned around to see none other than Parker.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Reid temporarily took his earbud out, as he whisper shouted at Parker as loud as he could.

"Brushing my teeth... What does it look like?" She responded with extra sarcasm, and although her voice was scratchy, it seemed that somebody had heard her over Reid's earbud. When he heard a voice coming through it, Reid quickly placed it back in.

"What? No, Hardison... Nope, she's not here. I-I!'m talking to myself. Yeah, I swear... Um, that noise? I don't know, I'm inside the air vent maybe it was an echo of something." Reid began to ramble awkwardly, trying to make up a cover story as Hardison could hear Parker coughing in the background.

He began to climb inside the air vent so as to stay true to his story, and Parker followed closely behind. "What are you doing now?!" Reid whisper shouted again, earning a chorus of eye rolls from everyone who was listening in to them.

"Reid, we know she's behind you." Nate monotoned over their communication system, causing Reid to start rambling on about how he hadn't let her come with him, she just kind of followed.

Nate just told him to focus, and to tell Parker that he'd deal with her later. It was fairly dark in the vent, so Reid had a torch to shine in front of him. A sudden noise from behind him caused Spencer to jump, which meant hitting his head on the ceiling above.

"Oops," Parker murmured, placing her hand over her mouth to try and stop any laughter from echoing inside the vent.

"Parker, you're extremely close behind me... Could you move back a little?" Reid asked slightly awkwardly, feeling slightly claustrophobic right now.

"Well, maybe if you moved a little faster." Parker spoke through gritted teeth, as she tried to reply in a nice tone.

"I'm only politely asking you to move back!" He replied in defence, his voice rising in volume a little.

"And, I'm only politely asking you to go faster!" Parker snapped in retaliation, earning a group of synchronised 'shush!'ing from the members of the team who were listening in on them.

Thankfully, few seconds later and Reid had reached the room he would be canvassing, so he headed off away from Parker, and they split their separate ways. She had no earbud in, which was most likely just the start of a recipe for disaster.

But, it seemed as if everything was going fine. Parker had easily cracked open the safe, and retrieved the copious amounts of dollar bills stuffed inside. Reid had found enough evidence to sell to the media, and incarcerate the leaders of the scam- to finally give the scammed families a fair lawsuit. The pair of them were now heading back into the air vents, whilst Sophie was still successfully distracting most of the guards on the first floor.

Parker groaned slightly- she had never felt out of breath in a mission before, but right now she was beginning to feel tired. She paused for a few moments to catch her breath, glancing down at the money to remind her of the good she was doing here. She smiled a little, and then began to move on again...

... But, her body decided that she hadn't suffered enough today. As she was overcome by a sudden sneeze, the guards who were walking just below the vent cover stopped in their tracks. "Bless you," one of them exclaimed. The other looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"That wasn't me..." He trailed off, as the pair of them raised their eyes to where an opening in the wall became visible.

"There's someone in the vents! Call security downstairs, we have a security breach. Get the cops on this, now!" The first man shouted, and Parker cursed under her breath. She knew that there wasn't anywhere near enough time to escape, but she just silently hoped that Reid was almost out by now- considering he was only on the second floor all this time.

"What's going on? Sir, please!" Sophie noticed the panicked change in the men around her, their behaviours and manners suddenly becoming more erratic rather than calm.

"M'am, please just leave. Come back tomorrow, okay?" The receptionist asked, and Sophie watched as the woman beside him began to dial a number. She heard her whispering about a security breach, and her heart skipped a beat or two.

"A security breach, oh gosh!" Sophie spoke loud and clear, to make sure that everyone with their earbuds on heard them.

"Reid, have you been made?" Nate asked, just as Reid was climbing out of the air vent inside the cleaning cupboard.

"No, I'm literally just about to get out... Hardison, is it safe?" Reid stopped moving, as he heard voices scattered around outside of the door ahead of him.

Hardison took a couple of seconds to tap into the cameras surrounding the hallways nearby the cleaning cupboard. It showed to other guards hurrying back down to reception. "It's safe, but there's guards all heading down to reception... So, hurry because the elevator is just a couple of metres away from that window." He answered, trying not to think about how it was Parker who must've gotten herself caught.

"Dammit, Parker has no earbud. Listen... Sophie, get out of there now. The cops should arrive in four minutes," Nate ordered, and Sophie wasn't going to hang around. She took her chance to leave whilst everyone was in chaos, still keeping her sobbing act present. With a shout saying she'd be back tomorrow with a lawyer, she hurried out of there as fast as her heels could carry her.

Reid was currently doing the same, as he kept the exposing files and cash close to his chest in the black bag he brought with him. He rushed towards the window, throwing the bag out first before he hoisted himself through it. Just as he made his not so graceful landing, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching from inside the building.

"Hey, this freakin' window is open!" A gruff voice boomed, and Reid stayed as still as possible underneath it. If he ran now, they might hear him and send some guards his way. He really didn't want to be the second member of their team to be arrested in one night.

"Shut it before the thief gets out, it must be how they got in." The other one replied, just before their walkie-talkies announced something. Thankfully this meant that they hurried off, and once their footsteps had pattered away into the distance, Reid began to run for the alleyway down the road- where their van was parked.

Meanwhile, Parker had finally reached the cleaning cupboard. Sirens were blaring in the distance, and she couldn't hear anyone outside. Slowly creaking the door open, the coast was clear. She broke out into a run as she made her way for the... Closed window. Crap.

"Sir, turn around, drop the cash, and put your hands up." Two guns clicked from behind her, and Parker closed her eyes out of frustration.

"I am _not_ a Sir," she kept hold of the cash, and turned around to face the four armed policeman. Their eyes widened slightly in surprise, as they realised that their thief was a woman.

"Are you armed?" The first one practically yelled, as if she didn't have enough of a headache already. Jeez.

"No, but I bet you'd just _love_ to frisk me." Parker rolled her eyes, finally raising her hands and letting the cash fall to the ground- not being overly fond of four weapons being pointed at her.

"Alright, that's enough talking. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." The second policeman took out his handcuffs, and walked towards her, as he began to spew out her rights.

Parker mimed to the boring drivel in a mocking manner, trying to resist the urge to kick out at the men as they patted her down. Once they knew she was in fact unarmed, her hands were placed behind her back, and the handcuffs clicked shut. Twice in one day, she thought to herself.

"I'm really not in the mood for this," she grumbled, beginning to cough- which didn't stop the policemen from shoving her forwards and down the steps of the glass building behind them.

Parker looked to her right, watching as a black van drove out of sight and around the corner that was in the distance. They obviously wouldn't drive right past the cop cars, so they would have to take the long way home.

"M'am, do you understand you are being arrested for theft, trespassing and breaking and entering?" The third cop behind the two who were escorting her, spoke up. Parker simply ignored the man, and was then placed inside the back of a squad car.

Okay, maybe she shouldn't have turned up for his mission after all...


	4. oneshot 1 leverage to the rescue pt 3

**_in which Eliot and Hardison have to save Parker's ass._**

"This is stupid... Can't someone turn up the heating in here?!" Parker paced back and forth in her cell. It was cold, but thankfully there wasn't anyone else sharing it with her.

She wrapped her arms around herself, continuing to walk back and forth along the whole length of the enclosed space behind bars. She had been here for at least three hours, and none of the cops were even making eye contact with her. Nice.

"Hey, you got a woman in here... Blonde hair? Our database flagged up as soon as we got confirmation of her description, and the arrest details."

Was that... Eliot's voice? Parker hurried to the worn out bars, to get a closer look on what exactly was going on. She could see Eliot, and someone else standing out of view- most likely Hardison, or maybe Sophie. They were flashing their fake badges, and explaining to the cops on night shift duty, that Parker was in fact a highly wanted criminal. So, the 'bureau' had come to collect her, and take her into their own custody.

"Sure, go right through, agents. We've left her waiting, you know until the morning guys show up... They wanted us to let her stew," one of the cops spoke proudly, and Hardison gave him a fake look of approval.

"What took you so long?!" Parker hissed through the bars, as Eliot unlocked the cell and pulled open the door.

"Oh, you're welcome and all!" Hardison whispered, gesturing for Parker to hold out her wrists so that they could make this look a little more believable with some handcuffs.

The trio walked out of the holding cell area, and then Hardison and Eliot thanked the cops for doing such a great job. "We'll crack her now, and you guys... You're getting a good word from us to the boss man!" Hardison flashed a grin, as he also put up a peace sign.

As soon as they had turned the corner and were safely out of sight of anymore law enforcement members, Hardison unlocked the handcuffs and removed them from Parker's wrists. "You cold?" Eliot noticed her shivering- and before Parker could even open her mouth to protest- he placed his FBI jacket around her shoulders.

As they stepped aboard the van, which was parked just a few metres away, Hardison took a seat next to Parker- their arms brushing slightly. "Parker, you're like really- okay, without sounding weird, Hardison... But, you feel _real_ hot."

She sent him a glare, before shuffling away from his presence. "I'm fine. It was freezing in there, so I don't see how you're even making any sense." She snapped slightly, retracting her gaze away from anyone's eyes, and focusing on the ground.

Soon they were back safely at headquarters, where Nate had forced everyone to come inside... Despite the fact that it was 3am. Parker slumped down in a chair, hiding her face as she yawned. "Look, I'm sorry I got arrested... Can I go now?" She peeked out from behind her raised knees, to see Nate standing quite creepily in front of her.

Reid flicked a light on, which made him look slightly less horror-movie-like. "Okay... New rule- nobody comes to work when sick, for at least forty eight hours. Is that clear?" Nate announced, and everyone but Parker chorused a bunch of agreements.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, that I am fi-" Parker tried and failed to finish her sentence, thanks to a sneeze.

"Eliot, take her home. _Now_." Nate instructed, and Eliot stood up from his chair.

"Don't even run, it'll make this a lot harder for you." Eliot spoke, lifting Parker out of her chair, where she remained with her arms stubbornly folded across her chest.

She was fortunately too tired to argue, so by the time Eliot had driven her back to her apartment, Parker was almost fast asleep in the front seat. Snapping her back to her wits again with a loud whistle (making her jump so hard that she almost hit her head on the car ceiling), Eliot then turned the car's engine off.

"I'm walking you to your door," he phrased his words in the form of a statement, rather than a question. Parker mimicked his words with her own mouth, yanking the car door open in frustration.

Obviously, she had to endure a five minute speech on how Eliot would handcuff her again if she tried to come back to headquarters tomorrow, and then he paused. "Wait... how exactly did you get out of those, anyway? I swear you only have three lock picks." He frowned slightly.

Parker bit down on her bottom lip, before rolling up the oversized sleeve of Eliot's FBI jacket, to reveal her right wrist to be bruised and slightly grazed, as well as being more than out of its normal shape. "Parker!" Eliot scolded, once he knew what she had done.

"Goodnight, Eliot. I shall be back in twenty four hours- since that's the new _'rule'_." She used her fingers to create quotation marks, and then flashed him the quickest and most false smile ever, before closing her apartment door. Sinking down against it, she sat on the floor. Parker stayed there until she heard Eliot leaving, and then she hurried off to her bathroom cabinet in search of the painkillers that Maeve had insisted she stock up on- incase she got injured on a job.

Throwing two aspirin to the back of her mouth, Parker drank a little water and then fell straight down onto her bed. She was fast asleep in seconds- still in her clothes from the day before. Now... All she had to do was get better by tomorrow, and then she'd be ready for another job the day after. She'd show them.

 **8 hours later.**

Parker gasped, shooting upright in her bed. For a few seconds her surroundings stayed the same as in her nightmare, but once her vision became clear again it was obvious that she was safe.

"Why am I wearing an FBI jacket?" She groaned, practically falling out of bed in an attempt to stand up.

Her alarm clock read 11.19am, she felt as if she had just slumbered inside a sauna... And, there wasn't anyone here to keep her company. Shaking the negative memories from her head, Parker headed into the bathroom to shower. She was dressed by 12.03, after digging around in one of her drawers for her old glasses. Okay. Next step- eat something without throwing up, and then go back to headquarters.

Parker followed everything inside her head step by step, and pretty soon she had reached the 'sneak inside' stage. It sounded quiet, so hopefully nobody would be around to send her back home again. Well, so she thought.

Hardison was walking back into his office with his lunch, when he heard the front door click open. Sophie and Nate were out with a client, but Eliot heard the noise too... And, then Reid appeared outside in the hallway too. The three of them crept into the main room, and then all jumped out at once.

"Parker, we can see you behind that plant." Hardison's voice dead panned, and she stood up.

"I'm not here to work, I- I just, don't have good experiences with being alone... Like this. So, I'm-" Hardison stopped her mid-sentence, as he held her shoulders and guided her into her empty office down the hallway.

"Childhood stuff?" He asked, once the door was closed behind him. Parker nodded, staring blankly at the wall directly ahead of her.

"I get it, stay as long as you need and we shall try to avoid the wrath of Nate." Hardison smiled, and even Parker mirrored his actions a little.

"Thanks, but... You know, if you guys need any help with any-"

"Parker, lie down. _Please_ , for the love of God." He raised his voice over her own, also holding his hands up in the air for dramatic affect.

"I'm gonna play computer games and stuff, I'm actually okay... I took a lot of cold and flu stuff this morning," she giggled slightly- her facial expression slightly scaring Hardison.

"Alright then..." He reached behind him to open the door, and then continued backing out of it.

"For the record, I didn't have a recording device on me then but you just admitted you're sick!" Hardison quickly shouted, before he kicked Parker's door shut with his foot, and then tore into a run.

"Damn it," she stomped her foot, narrowing her eyes.

Parker decided to sit down on the sofa whilst her laptop loaded up, hoping that Hardison would keep his mouth shut about this. Thankfully for her- he was- and, just ten minutes later he was coming back inside her office with some tea and blankets.

"Alright, I know you'll protest to this, but-" Hardison abruptly stopped talking, once he noticed that Parker was curled up in the corner of her sofa, snoring softly with her eyes closed. He shook his head at her actions, placing one of the blankets loosely over her body (Reid had already completed a lecture about fevers, and how you feel cold and shiver despite the fact that you're burning up), after setting the tea down on her desk.

"Stubborn, idiot." He mumbled quietly, before walking out and gently closing her office door.


	5. oneshot Parker does the right thingp4

**_in which Parker reveals something from her past._**

By now everyone had headed home... Apart from Nate, who had gone to bed now in his own apartment. Also, Hardison was using one of the spare apartments (he was the landlord now) to finish the research for their con. Okay, maybe he was waiting for Parker to wake up, so he could take her home and/or keep an eye on her- since Sophie never got a chance to talk to her, because she was asleep when she went into her office.

It was two am, and Hardison was staring at his laptop screen so intensely that he almost fell off his chair in fright, when someone cleared their throat from behind him. "Christ, Parker! Can't you just, warn me without tryin' give a man a heart attack?!" Hardison spun around in his desk chair, but he fell silent when he took a moment to observe her.

Hardison couldn't be sure, but the way she was staring at the ground and sniffling quietly, and how her eyes and face were red as if she had rubbed them... It kind of looked like she had been crying. I mean, she did already have a stuffed nose and a fever, but Parker hardly ever cried or got sick, so it was kind of hard to pinpoint what was going on with her over the past few days. "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled, taking a seat on the edge of Hardison's desk.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Hardison quickly asked, wanting to distract her from feeling upset.

She cracked a small smile, and nodded. Following Hardison into the sitting room area, Parker sat as far towards the edge of the sofa as possible. "What, I don't bite." Hardison joked, as he messed around with his 'clicker', in order to play a movie. Star Wars, to be precise.

"Parker, are you good?" Hardison watched closely, as she stared into space.

"You know, this tea stuff that Reid made me actually works. I got my voice back, did you notice?" She traced her finger around the white mug that she held in her hand- purposely avoiding Hardison's question of concern.

The movie began to play, and despite trying to stay awake, Parker could feel her eyes slowly beginning to close. She quickly sat up, knowing that she couldn't go through that nightmare again.

"Hey, you can sleep if you want. I'll watch the movie," Hardison noticed her trying to stay awake, and guessed that she didn't want to feel rude.

"I can't."

"No, it's okay-"

"Hardison, I _can't_. Whenever I get sick, I have been the same recurring nightmare from when I was a kid." She took a deep breath inwards to compose herself, before carrying on. Hardison would understand, and she trusted him to keep a secret. "I was in a foster home, and the 'parents' went away for the weekend, leaving us kids alone. There was a five of us, I was seven, being the eldest one there, and the youngest was four. I got sick when they left, and it got so bad but none of us knew what to do- we didn't have a phone, and they had locked us inside so we didn't go to anyone for help. My fever spiked really bad early the next morning, and I passed out... The next thing I know I'm in the back of an ambulance with a police officer standing over me- the four year old had smashed and climbed out a window to run to the closest neighbour." Parker blurted out all at once.

"And, now I just have the nightmare about it. Like, how nobody was there and... It just- I- childhood fears, I don't know." Parker finished off with a shrug, not wanting to go into any more detail in fear of looking weak in front of Hardison.

"I'm here now," Hardison spoke in an almost whisper, as he moved closer to Parker on the sofa. "And, you're safe now too." He reassured, as Parker hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Parker's voice was barely audible. Her eyes were closed, and already she felt safe enough to begin falling asleep. With Hardison close by her, she knew that whatever happened- someone would be there for her when she wakes up.

When the light shone through the blinds the next morning, Hardison groaned. His eyes flickered open, and whilst he was stretching he realised that Parker was no longer sofa sharing with him.

Once he had fully adjusted to the morning light, he spotted a piece of paper on the table. Hardison reached for it, and brought it closer to his eyes... Revealing that it had writing on it.

 _'Dear Hardison. Thanks for being my pillow. Anyway, Maeve is back from her business trip and I'm going to stay with her for a few days. See you soon... Don't miss me too much. Parker. :)'_

Hardison smiled, and neatly folded the note up to fit in his pocket. He would get ready for the new day, and then head off to tell the rest of the team that he had successfully convinced Parker to go home and rest... By still managing to keep Parker's secret to himself, of course.

 ** _one more part to go!_**


	6. oneshot 2 part 1 at first

At first it started with more headaches. When the medication wasn't working anymore, and he would fall asleep with the Merton book a lot more often than not. Then came the sleep deprecation... The glimpses of her on the side of a street- during a case, or simply when crossing the road to work once every few mornings.

At first, he wrote it off as acute PTSD from the job. Maybe the headaches were from lack of sleep? That's plausible, right? But, then the team started to notice. They would pick up on his feel of absence, they would watch on as he pretended not to be in pain. Morgan caught him throwing up from a migraine in the bullpen toilets. Garcia caught him on the brink of tears whilst trying, and failing to call his mom. JJ would ask him umpteen times if he was okay.

But, Spencer knew that he wasn't. It took him a long time to go and see a doctor, and when he did, the suspected diagnosis sent him into a state of temporary mental paralysis.

"Dr. Reid, I believe you may be experiencing the start of a schizophrenic break."

 ** _-thirteen months later-_**

"I'm _not_ going to group therapy, you know how much I hate it!" Spencer hushed her, as he pulled the duvet over his head.

"Spencer, c'mon. You could use a friend around here," the brunette playfully pulled the covers away from him, taking away the comforting warmth.

"Go away." His brow furrowed, and he scrunched his eyes shut for twenty seconds.

When he opened them again, at first all he saw was blurry dots. But, then he noticed Nurse Mae standing above him, holding that ever familiar little paper pot. "Time for your meds, Doctor Reid!" She smiled that sickening smile- it was almost too sweet.

"How many times do I have to reel off the side affects, not to mention the statistics on how these things do _not_ work?!" Reid snatched them from her hand, and then tossed them to the floor. He didn't care when she protested, and fumbled to pick them up. He didn't even bat an eye when she radioed Dr. Harrington- his consultant.

Six months in here, well, six months, three days and two and a half hours- to be precise. He counted each day, each dreadful, tedious and waste of a day. He could be out there solving crimes, he would be out there solving crimes. But there wasn't anything he could do to change his fate now. Sure, at first Reid had protested, checked himself out a couple of times, even tried to escape. But that one final chance three months ago had kept him in here for good. A day he dreamt about day, and night... Unless he wasn't being forced to take the sleeping pills, of course.

"Ah, Doctor. Reid. I see you're being a little stubborn this morning. Are you planning on group session this afternoon?" An elderly man with glasses perched on the end of his nose entered the room, and stood at the end of Reid's bed. This was a regular occurrence, so Reid still wasn't phased.

"Yes, and no." Reid mumbled, as he flitted through the pages in his cross word book.

"Do we need sedation this morning? Or, shall I simply mark down yet another refusal of medication, which will soon lead to a severe episode, and then sedation." The man sighed, scribbling something or other on his clipboard.

"Two weeks." Spencer replied nonchalantly- solving the third word on his puzzle as he spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" The doctor in front of him looked up from his clipboard.

"I said _two weeks_. It's the amount of time I've been off my meds, and been fine." Reid smiled smugly, placing the puzzle book down on his lap. "You can leave now, I have work to do," he got up from his bed, and went to sit at his desk. Every week he had the privilege of getting a newspaper, and he would always scour the crime section. Sometimes he'd see cases his own team had consulted on, and last week he even saw a photo of JJ. So, he cut it out and stuck it in his scrapbook. Reid would often solve a few crimes here and there, using his call time to dial the number of the police departments who were on the case. Not many people listened to him though.

Doctor Harrington had forbid him to make calls to his team exactly one month, and six days ago. They were stuck on a case, so Morgan and JJ came to visit him. He was doing well, actually- sitting in the lounge for once. Reid solved the case, of course- but, the nightmares that followed, courtesy of his eidetic memory, sent him into a rather bad episode ended in solitary confinement and being put out for the next day and a half. Also, he still had a small mark from where he had tried to physically fight the three nurses that it took to hold him down- the scratches all over his face had faded by now, but the tiny nick just above his eyebrow stayed.

"I like it, makes you look kinda badass." A voice chirped from behind him, as Spencer absentmindedly ran his finger along the ridged part of his skin.

"It's from a _pen_... That _I_ was holding. Just exactly _how_ is that 'badass'?" Spencer chuckled lightly, turning around in his desk chair to face her. The woman laughed, and reached out for his hand.

"Spence, you should probably take those." She picked up the tiny, white pills. Placing them in her palm, before wandering back over to him again.

"I can't, I-I don't even want to. Not just because of you, but pills just can't help everyone." He turned away from her, not wanting to look at the medicine in her hand. It was hard enough facing the persistence of nurses Mae and Blight everyday- let alone with her on his case too.

"They worked for your mom- besides, the longest you've ever been on them is a week and a half, which is ridiculously too short." Spencer heard his bed creak, as she sat down on the edge.

"Oh, so the band tremors, night terrors and blackout periods were worth it, were they?" He snapped harshly, immediately regretting using this tone with her.

"Night terrors and blackouts aren't just associated with the meds, Reid. You get the nightmares a lot, especially when you're anxious about something. And, sure you kept failing to beat your crossword times, but surely you'd rather be sane than fast?"

"You don't get it! I can't take them, I can't slowly lose reality. I don't want to forget them! JJ, Morgan, Garcia, Hotch, Alex, Emily, Kate, a-and... You. If I let the pills consume me, eventually I won't be myself anymore.. Just a robot under their control," Spencer's eyes began to well up with tears, as he tore himself away from the confinements of his desk. "What's the point? I'll never be known as 'Junior G Man' again, and even if I do become stable enough to get out of here, I won't ever see you again and nobody will want to know me anyway." Spencer's voice cracked with the last word that he uttered, and a few stray tears spilled over.

"If your hallucinations were any different, would you go on them? Remember who you saw the first time... _He_ made you go on your meds," the brunette withdrew her voice to a whisper, as she stood up and slowly made her way towards Spencer. He kept his head down, ashamed for the tears that were still falling.

"I don't care anymore. You were right, all I want is you... I _need_ you, Maeve." Spencer sniffled quietly, trying his hardest not to break into sobs.

"I love you, Spencer. But, it's time to let me go. You have to, okay?" She wound her arms around his waist, and placed her head into the crook of his neck. Spencer returned the gesture, giving up on the little strength that he had left, and letting his held in cries turn into the sobs that he needed to get out.

"I- I love you, too." He managed to choke out, "I love you too..." Spencer found himself lying down on his bed, Maeve's warm breath feeling soothing against the back of his neck. Within seconds his eyes began to close, and all of his negativity drifted away along with his conscious state.

 ** _part 2 coming soon!_**


	7. oneshot 2 part 2 bad memories

**_in which Spencer reminisces on the not so good times._**

When Spencer awoke later that afternoon, it wasn't who he wanted to be standing above him. "Please go away, I was dreaming." He murmured from under the covers, once he saw who was in his room.

"It's lunchtime, eat something, Dr Reid." His nurse sighed, and then Reid waited until her footsteps faded away until he emerged from under the comfort of his covers once again.

When he looked around Maeve was nowhere to be seen, so he decided to shower and freshen up a little before eating- what was the point though, I mean really. He always ate breakfast, since it was the most important meal of the day, but sometimes he felt like skipping lunch. The doctors would say that it was because the illness was making him forget to eat, but really he just couldn't be bothered.

"The answer is Duma, by the way." Maeve suddenly appeared behind Reid- wearing her glasses this time, as she scanned the crossword puzzles on the desk in front of them.

"You know, technically you're just my absent mind answering the puzzle for me." Reid rolled his eyes slightly, as he jotted down the answer to 'defunct Russian parliament.'

"I know," she smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. Reid didn't smile back though, as he often preferred it when Maeve didn't refer to herself as what she really was- just a figment of Reid's shattered imagination.

"You only ate half of your lunch," Maeve commented, sitting on Reid's bed. A frown was written over her face, but to Reid she looked adorable.

"The food is worse than the canteen in the b.a.u." Reid chuckled for a moment, but then his face fell. It had been exactly two weeks and three days since any of the team had contacted him- I mean, it was his own fault. At first, they had contacted him non-stop, despite what his doctors said. They said it was bad for him to be reminded of the life he used to lead so often, and it was half true. He had experienced a lot of episodes when he first came in- imagining he was still working cases, which would wind him wandering the walls at midnight.

You know, he had hallucinated Maeve from the very beginning. She was his first ever hallucination, someone he loved so dearly revealing how broken his mind had become. At first Reid ignored her, but then he accepted her... Before finally accepting the real help that he needed.

"They're probably working an important case," Maeve reassured him, as Reid angrily slammed his crossword book shut. His doctor recommended this exercise for his brain, because it created order in his day to day routine.

"Yeah, more important than _me_." Reid shot her an extremely sarcastic smile. He walked towards his room door, and left. He knew that Maeve would follow him... I mean, technically she was him.

It wasn't often that he left his own confinements, since everyone in here just reminded him of what he was becoming. He had no friends in here, and he also wasn't intending on making any. It was nicest to walk around at night- there was one night nurse that wasn't particularly horrid, in Reid's eyes... Plus, nobody was usually around that late. Because of his early on mishaps, Reid was now on a locked ward, and his doctor had deemed this best for the foreseeable future.

Dodging every patient before they could come within a few centimetres of Reid's sweater vest, he was slowly making his way to the one place nobody would bother him... Dr Harrington's office. It was always unlocked, and Reid often found his way in there due to the wide range of books that he kept on his bookcase. The only book Reid had in his room was Thomas Merton's, and once when a patient had found their way accidentally inside Reid's confinements, and tried to take this book away... It didn't end too well for either of them.

Reid's doctor would be on his rounds right now, and he could be anywhere around the four psych wards that the hospital had inside its walls... So, Reid was soon peacefully engrossed in a novel that he had read many times before.

"Doctor Reid?" Someone's fingers were snapping quite rudely in front of his face, causing him to look up.

"Doctor Harrington." Reid's voice imitated the least interested person in the world, but the other man didn't seem phased by his lack of enthusiasm about his presence.

"Comfortable... In _my_ office?" He asked, but Reid wasn't listening. He was laughing, because Maeve was standing behind the medical professional, and mimicking him in a rather sarcastic manner.

Spencer broke away from his amusement, as he heard the Dr. utter something. "I take it you're still seeing Maeve,"

"Who else would it be?" Reid mumbled, folding his arms out of habit. Apparently, when Reid came here it was 'an unconscious reach out for help.' But, really all he wanted was to do some reading without the chance of being bother by his nurses.

"Well, have you seen Tobias recently?" Reid's chest tightened a little. A few nights ago he had awoken in a cold sweat, tears stinging his cheeks because of... that man. If he ever had a nightmare, it was usually about Tobias Hankel.

Turning fully away from the doctor at his desk, Reid tried to focus on something good. But, how could he think of his team, when they didn't even want to talk to him anymore? He shouldn't have pushed them away, he shouldn't have shouted down the phone umpteen times at Penelope Garcia- the woman who worried the most. He shouldn't have snapped at JJ to go away, and never visit him again because Henry wouldn't recognise him anymore. Reid should've embraced their attempts to stay in touch with their 'genius', because without them... He felt like nothing.

"Doctor Reid... Calm down, it's just me. There's nobody here but me and you." A distant voice was calling Reid's name, but when he turned to look at them his breathing seemed to quicken even more.

"Get away from me!" Reid cried, jumping out of his spot on the sofa, which sent the neatly placed book tumbling to the floor. Tobias was back, and he was back to taunt Reid for losing everyone he ever loved.

"You're pathetic, bet you want some now... Don't you, boy?" Tobias laughed loudly, so loud that it echoed inside of Reid's head. He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block out Tobias as he held the needle towards his arms.

"No! Please, I don't want it... JJ! Help, Maeve... _Please_!" Reid was cowering in the corner. He had nowhere to hide in this hospital... But, this wasn't a hospital anymore. How did he get here? Did Tobias kidnap him, and take him to his shack?

Everything began to spin, and Reid couldn't see Maeve anymore. He aggressively blinked away the tears, as he tried to stand up and fall into her arms. But, she didn't come... Instead, "looking for your girlfriend? I thought you didn't even love her?" A feminine voice giggled, but it wasn't Dr. Donovan.

"Diane?" Reid hiccuped from a sob, and the woman cackled.

" _Sorry,_ " she pouted, twirling a gun around on her index finger. Reid turned his gaze into the floor, and he gasped as he saw Maeve lying in a pool of her own blood. "No!" He fell down beside her body, another sob escaping his trembling lips.

He tried to hold her, but someone else had grabbed his arm from behind him. Was Diane going to kill him too... Maybe- maybe she should? Then they would be together, at least.

"Doctor Reid, I'm just going to give you something to relax... You'll be okay," Diane's voice seemed to fade away, and then a more unrecognisable tone took over. He tried to see her face, but turning around just made him feel dizzy. All of a sudden, he felt an intense scratch on his right arm.

"T-Tobias..." Reid slurred, trying to swat the foreign hand away from his body, but he failed.

"It's alright." The unfamiliar voice hushed again, and Reid felt himself feeling sleepy. As hard as he tried to keep his eyes open and search for Maeve again, he just couldn't do it. His surroundings were steadily turning hazy, and a few moments later they were all engulfed in a comforting shade of black.

 **part 3 coming soon!**


	8. oneshot 3 part 1 never have i ever

**_in which the b.a.u. team members play the popular drinking game 'never have i ever'... and, maeve comes along too._**

"Ooh, guys! I have an idea!" Penelope announced, as the quiet chatter around their table suddenly died down to a halt. They were at a meal at Rossi's house, and it was a Sunday so everyone was having some well deserved rest time.

"I don't like the sound of that," Rossi joked, chuckling as Penelope stood up and clinked her spoon against her wineglass.

"Let's play... Never have I ever!" A playful grin spread across her face, which was soon accompanied by a similar look from Morgan.

"Rossi, time to crack out the shots." Derek clapped his hands together and rubbed them, with an added smirk.

"Um, what's that?" Reid whispered to Maeve, who was looking rather amused at the whole situation. "It's a drinking game, Spence." She giggled at his innocence, lacing her hand inside is so as to pull him inside after everyone else.

Ignoring his utters of protest, Maeve led Reid to help JJ out- as she was carrying a large blanket outside for them to sit on, since Rossi didn't exactly trust them to play this game inside. Wouldn't want his mansion getting dirty, and all.

"Alright, so... I take it Pretty Boy over there is a little unsure?" Morgan teased, whilst handing out shot glasses as Garcia began to share out larger glasses of alcohol to be used as refills.

"I've filled him in... It'll be fun! I need a break from work and you guys definitely do," Maeve playfully leant her head on Reid's shoulder, as he mumbled something only she could hear.

"Miss Penelope... I do believe as the starter of the game, you deserve the honour of going first." Morgan turned to the bubbly blonde beside him, who practically squealed with glee.

Morgan was sat at the 'head of the blanket'- so to speak- and, to his left was Garcia, next to her on the left was Rossi, and then Hotch, then JJ, Reid, Maeve, and then back to Morgan again.

"Okay... Um..." Garcia looked deep in thought, before it was as if an invisible lightbulb had just dinged above her head. "Never have I ever passed a field fitness test," she smirked, watching as everyone but herself, Maeve and Reid took a swig of their drinks.

Reid was internally thanking the technical analyst, but his sober streak wasn't going to last for long. Morgan gave him a slightly menacing look, before clearing his throat to begin. "Never have I ever... Received a doctorate," he bit down on his bottom lip so as not to laugh, whilst Maeve and Reid simply looked at each other for a few moments, with matching 'really?' looks on their faces as they turned back to Morgan again.

Surprisingly, just after that Maeve picked up her shot glass and downed the liquid in one go. Reid looked rather surprised at her eagerness towards the game, as she then turned back to him with a grin. "Your turn," she went to poke his nose, but failed at the attempt as she suddenly hiccuped.

Reid finally smiled thanks to her actions, and then he hesitantly picked up his own glass. Bringing the strong smelling substance towards his mouth, he eventually plucked up the courage to down it in one- not wanting to be shown up by his date, of course. Spencer dropped the glass to the floor, and let out a sort of strangled choking noise- causing immense laughter to erupt from everyone around him.

After Rossi and Hotch had said their turns, it was JJ's go. It took her a few more seconds to recover from laughing at Spence, but she eventually managed to talk. "Never have I ever been afraid of flying," she spoke, and Rossi rolled his eyes whilst muttering a fair few cuss words under his breath.

Now that it was Reid's turn, he was actually wondering what he hadn't done. "Uh, um... Never have I ever... Been to Mexico," he decided to get his revenge on Morgan for his turn earlier, as he remembered the vacation he had taken a few years back.

Next was Maeve's turn, and she looked very happy about it. "Never have I ever gotten stuck in an elevator!" She couldn't stop herself from giggling, whereas Morgan and Reid's reactions were far less amused at her words.

"You told her about that?!" Morgan snapped, after wiping his mouth from yet another shot intake.

"I-I, uh.. It just came up one time in conversation!" Reid quickly stammered, before taking his own shot of alcohol. "How do you guys do this all the time?" He squeaked, coughing from the bitter, strong taste that took over his tastebuds once again.

"Watch your back, Pretty Ricky." Morgan narrowed his eyes at the man, and then at Maeve who was still quietly laughing away.

"Never have I ever had to wear glasses," Morgan sent a rather sarcastic smile at Reid, who rolled his eyes before filling up his shot glass with yet another round of alcohol. Maeve had already drunk hers, as had Garcia, and then finally Reid drank his in two separate halves.

It was now forty minutes later, and to say that Morgan had it out for Reid was an understatement... Many of his turns went a little like this; 'never have I ever been on crutches, never have I ever finished two books in one day, never have I ever contracted anthrax.' Yeah, you get the picture.

The team were coming to the end of the game now, and considering that everyone was fairly good at controlling their alcohol intakes, they were all fairly sober still... Well, apart from Reid. After his sixth shot, he had actually taken quite a liking to the substance after all, so by now he was arguing that they should play just one more round.

"Alright, alright... You start," Morgan held his hands up in defeat, almost being drowned out by the sound of laughter that echoed in the air.

"Never have I... Uh, ever? Yeah, ever... Never have- oh wait, I said that bit already!" Reid began to laugh to himself, almost falling over backwards if it wasn't for Maeve's quick reflexes. "Never have I e- he hiccuped, and then carried on- ver, shaken more than five people's hands in the past month." He shrugged, and then decided to drink the last of what was left in his glass anyway.

Everyone drank up their own drinks, finding this new side to Reid fairly hilarious. Soon enough it was time for them to retire- Hotch was by far the most sober out of the lot of them, so he was busy calling everyone a taxi to travel home in. Maeve supported Reid as they stumbled back inside, and Garcia was sneakily taking more secret photos and videos from behind them.

"D-did you know, that it only takes six minutes for the brain to react to alcohol?" Reid slurred, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into Maeve's neck.

"Jeez, you're a clingy drunk." She attempted to push him off of her, but he was a fair few inches taller than herself.

"I'm not drunk! I'm Spencer! Or am I Reid?" He suddenly burst out laughing, but then his laughter turned into a frown as he seemed to become rather confused as to what exactly his real name was.

" _You_... Are my boyfriend, and I love you. Even when you're drunk," Maeve smiled, placing a kiss onto Reid's rosy cheek.

"I love you more," he cooed, managing to trip himself up with his own feet, which landed him in Maeve's arms once again.

"Well, fancy seeing you here!" Reid wiggled his eyebrows slightly, and Maeve couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Spencer act like this was extremely strange for everyone in the room, but it was pretty funny.

Thankfully, Hotch came over to tell them that their taxi had arrived, so Maeve thanked him and then went over to Rossi to thank him for his hospitality, as well as say goodbye.

"Farewell, my Italian stallion!" Reid called out, as he tripped his way down the front step, with Maeve struggling to help the taller man walk.

"You are so gonna regret this in the morning," Maeve whispered to herself, as she helped him into the taxi before walking around to the other side in order to get in herself.

"What did you say, love?" Reid spoke through a yawn, before collapsing back into Maeve again, and winding his arms around her waist.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled sweetly, placing her chin on the top of Reid's head.

So, I wonder what Spencer's first hangover will be like... Maeve thought to herself, as she gently placed a kiss on the top of his head, before calling out to the taxi driver where to take them home.

 ** _part 2 coming soon!_**


	9. oneshot 2 part 3 solitary confinement

**_in which reid wakes up to all too familiar surroundings_**

One big stream of bright, white light pierced its way through the outside of Reid's eyelids, burning before he had even opened them. It took him around six seconds to realise where he was- he had been here a few times before.

"Welcome to solitary confinement... Again." A stern, female voice snapped. Reid felt a searing pain shoot across his temple, and of course his natural reaction was to bring his hand up to the source of this pain.. But, something was stopping him.

His wrists had been detained to the bed he was lying on, but the nurses had left his legs free. They had to make precautions like this because of protocol, incase Reid was still distressed when he awoke. But, all he felt right now was woozy from the after effects of being drugged.

"Are they gone?" Reid whispered, opting to keep his eyes closed. He had worked out that Maeve was in the room, but he was somewhat afraid of who else may be lurking in the corners of the whitewashed walls around him.

"Yes, and they would be permanently gone if you took your meds." Maeve sat down on the end of his bed, and Reid let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he had been holding.

She placed a tender hand over his own, which stopped it trembling for a few seconds. He felt out of breath from the whole ordeal in Dr. Harrington's office... These episodes were both emotionally and physically exhausting, and Reid couldn't deal with them anymore- let alone even begin to think about being able to control them. He wouldn't go on his meds, he couldn't. He had trial tested a few, right at the start- requesting the same pills as his mother, since she was doing so well. But, nothing worked. He knew that it was extremely hit and miss with treatment for schizophrenia, as there wasn't a solid solution in the world just yet.

Reid was distracted by the sound of the door unlocking, and a few moments later Nurse Mae entered the room. "How're we feeling?" Her use of language was a pathetic use to try and sympathise with Reid, so he merely ignored her failed techniques.

"Can I go back to my room now?" Reid asked politely, lying still as she loosened and then proceeded to de-attach his wrist restraints.

"Doctor Harrington will be around in a little while to talk to you first, you've been out for just fifty minutes this time." She replied, bustling around his bed in order to check his blood pressure, etc- standard procedure after a routine patient sedation like this.

Reid sighed, and silently accepted her words.

"He won't come to group therapy, I mean – we can't force him! When he does come to talk to me after I nag him about it, he just tells me what he knows I want to hear! I've never had such an intelligent patient before... I mean, he's a god damn profiler, for Christ sake!" Doctor Harrington ranted down the phone, pacing up and down his now torn apart office.

"I could come down to talk to him, if you like." The man on the other end of the phone spoke a lot quieter.

"Thank you, it'd mean a hell of a lot... I really don't know what to do with him, I feel out of my league. He might open up more to you, since he knows you- oh, how is Ms. Reid, anyway?"

"She's doing rather well.. She's living in her own apartment, with constant supervision of course. But, we believe that if she sticks to her organised daily schedule and continues to take her medication, soon her supervisor will become a weekly visitor instead." The man beamed, feeling proud of this achievement that Diana had made for herself.

After Reid's initial diagnosis, he made it top priority that his mother didn't find out. He didn't want her to worry, whilst she was doing so well herself. He still wrote to her, but obviously personal visits became a little more impossible once Reid was admitted into the psych ward himself. Finally, after two months of not even a phone call, Diana Reid made a visit to Quantico herself. You can imagine her confusion when her son's apartment was empty, and how frustrated she felt when his colleagues at the B.A.U. wouldn't tell her where she was, if not on a case with them...

... Eventually, JJ was the designated bad news bearer, as she told Ms. Reid to take a seat and dial this number. JJ felt absolutely terrible to have to ask her to do such a thing, but she knew that Reid would have to be the one to speak to his own mother about his diagnosis, and how angry he would be if he knew that JJ had simply told her just like that. When the hospital staff went to inform Reid of who was on the line, he couldn't even bring himself to answer the call... He had to ask Dr. Harrington to explain everything to her, whilst he locked himself in the bathroom crying- this was before he was moved up to a level two ward, where things were a lot less privacy allowing. But, as soon as Diane got through to the ward's receptionist, she knew. She knew that Reid wasn't just simply sick, with something simply like a bad case of the flu.

She knew that her worst fear was finally coming true- she had officially ruined her son's chances of ever leading a normal life again.

This was four months ago now though, and Diana was still undergoing therapy. The words _'it isn't your fault,'_ we're practically singed into her brain on a daily basis, from medical professionals, friends, and even Reid himself in the one time he could bring himself to personally call her with an apology- this didn't end too well either. But, of course she was responsible... If she didn't have paranoid schizophrenia, then Spencer Reid wouldn't have it either. She was the one person in the world who knew almost exactly what Reid was going through right now, but even a reason like this wouldn't persuade him to pick up the phone again and talk to his mother. Her own doctor had advised her not to visit him just yet, as this wouldn't be good for either of their mental states... So, they continued to communicate through letters. Pretending that things were okay, when in reality they were extremely far from it.

 ** _part 4 coming soon!_**


	10. oneshot 2 p4 getting connected again

**_in which the team want to make Reid happy again._**

"Okay, I've been in here for at least two hours... Why aren't you letting me out?" Reid groaned, pacing around the padded floor impatiently.

Maeve was sitting cross-legged on his bed, being stubborn and not talking to him. She did this a lot when he wasn't playing by the doctors rules. He jumped slightly as the door finally opened, and in a familiar and unexpected face. For a few moments he doubted if he was even real, and it seemed he had read Reid's mind.

"I'm real. I see you're having a few mishaps, and I'm here to talk... About anything you like. If you want," the man took a seat on the bed that was placed in the centre of the pure white room.

Reid hadn't seen this doctor for a long time- his mother's doctor, to be precise. "Doctor Harrington called you?" Reid seemed a little surprised at how far he'd reached. Maybe Reid really was difficult, I mean he wasn't exactly your standard patient.

"Your mother worries about you a lot, you know. Do you call her often?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that, doctor." Reid scoffed quietly, keeping his back faced to the man. He had grown less and less fond of eye contact over the past few months.

"Would you like to take this conversation back to your room?" A newfound wave of relief rushed over Reid, who practically ran towards the door. "Uh... Please," he timidly turned his gaze downwards and towards his scruffy sneakers.

"As you wish," a one sided smile was granted, and then both doctors left the room.

After another hour of not really getting anywhere, the doctor left. Reid had talked a little bit- mainly about Maeve, as this was the calmest and safest topic for him. Of course, avoiding the topic of Tobias was a definite thing to do.

Reid was now sitting in his desk chair, trying to focus his attention on the crossword in front of him. He was just twirling his glasses around in-between his fingers, trying not to fall asleep sitting up. His routine meant that he could go to bed in half an hour, and from previous events in the day it seemed best to stick to his routine to the T, from now on.

"I know what's on your mind." Maeve whispered, but Reid didn't jump. He knew she was there five minutes ago, because she was turning the pages to one of Reid's books- Thomas Merton, to be precise.

 _"Don't,"_ Reid let out a quietened sigh.

"Okay." Maeve replied simply, and when Reid turned around she was no longer perched on the edge of his bed... Only the book remained.

 ** _Quantico, Virginia. B.A.U Headquarters._**

"Okay, I'm just gonna say what we're all thinking. It's Spencer's birthday on Saturday!" Garcia jumped up from her chair, breaking the silence that had loomed over the heads of each profiler in the room, for the past ten minutes.

They had just finished their paperwork for their most recent case. It had been a tough one- the unsub was a newly diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic, male, and just around Reid's age. A few times the members of the team had to take themselves out of the room to just regather their thoughts and prevent any tears from falling in public.

"We can't visit him." JJ dead panned, staring at the wall ahead of her.

"Wait, I have an idea! We could each write him a letter, it's- its, um what he always did for his Mom. Maybe we could send him videos too? I could make a montage," Garcia managed to crack a small smile, and Morgan stood up to join her.

"Let's do it, Pretty Boy needs to know we're all still here for him... He can't get rid of us that easily," Morgan laughed, but it had a hint of sadness in its sound.

"I could contact Emily, and Garcia could you call Blake?" JJ joined in, feeling a little more happiness now.

"What're you guys planning?" Rossi had just walked down the steps from Hotch's office, and the bossman himself was following shortly behind.

"We're each going to write letters to Reid for his birthday, this weekend! And make videos." Garcia was full-on grinning now, and it was nice to see her happier on the subject of their ex-teammate for once.

"Sounds like a great idea... You know, I still have Elle's CIA cell number somewhere." The corners of Hotch's mouth twitched a little, and the rest of the team followed suit.

"Mission wish Reid a happy birthday is go!" Garcia saluted nobody in particular, and then grabbed onto Morgan's arm so that she could drag him off to her office, in order to begin the preparations for their Junior G-Man's birthday.

 ** _part 5 coming soon!_**


End file.
